


It's Always Been You

by bex_xo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wedding Prompt, first time writing Robbaery, hopefully I did it justice, mentions of Jon x Sansa, runaway groom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_xo/pseuds/bex_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening the door, she stops just before walking out of his life again, and turns around to him. “ If you change your mind, you know, about it being me, I’ll be waiting in a car outside the church until 6:05.”</p>
<p>Prompt: I'm a runaway bride/groom and you're driving my getaway car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riahchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts).



_**Background: Robb and Margaery started dating when she was 16 and he was 19, but broke up three years later when she decided she was too young to settle down. Robb started a relationship with Jeyne Westerling a few years later and eventually proposes, despite still being in love with Margaery, who he hasn’t seen in six years.** _   
  


* * *

  
  
Standing in the dressing room of the church, fiddling with the bow tie that wouldn’t stay straight no matter how many times he retied it, Robb thinks he looks ridiculous.  _She would think I look like a fool._

Jeyne had insisted he wear tails, even though they were getting married at 6pm on a Friday night, even though Sansa had so graciously reminded her that it was called a morning coat for reason, even though Robb had multiple custom tuxes of his own to choose from. At some point in all this wedding planning, Robb had just given up on his opinion meaning anything, had begrudgingly settled himself into the role of financial provider and would write out a check to and for whatever Jeyne requested.   
  
It was easier than “picking a fight about everything” and being reminded that “you’re marrying me Robb, not some ghost” all the time.  _Because I need to be reminded of that._    
  
There is a soft knock on his door, and checking the watch on his right wrist he knew it couldn’t be time yet. A second knock is made, much more insistent this time, Robb gives up on the tie and strides across the room to open the door.  _Maybe it’s Sansa, at least she can help me with this damn tie._  When the door opens, Robb’s heart nearly stops for a minute, because it’s not his sister come to save him from his hopeless efforts with his tie, because it is the ghost who has haunted him for the last 6 years.   
  
Margaery Tyrell leans into the door jam, her clever eyes twinkle and her pink lips form her trademark smirk. She is every bit as beautiful at 25 as she was at 19, back when he was hopelessly in love with her, back when she had turned down his proposal and walked out of his life. Holding open the door, he wordlessly motions for her to enter, peeking into the hallway to see if anyone is around, least he be seen with his ex a mere hour before he is supposed to marry another.   
  
“What are you doing here Margie?” Robb asks, keeping his voice in check, knowing she will pounce the moment she hears any sign of weakness in his resolve.  
  
“It’s been all over the paper Robb, “Heir to Winterfell Management to marry”, “Robb Stark Engaged”, “Meet Jeyne Westerling, The Woman who stole Robb Starks heart.” Well, we all know that last one is a bit questionable at least.” She says, her mirthless laugh filling the air before an awkward silence settles in.   
  
“That’s not what I meant Margie. Why are you here, at the church where I’m getting married at, an hour before ceremony is supposed to start. Who told you what room I was even going to be in?” He ask again, not entirely amused by this all.   
  
“I may have had some help.” Is her only reply, but he needs no names to figure that one out.   
  
“Sansa.”  
  
“And Jon. She has him quite charmed it seems, your best man helping your younger sister high jack your wedding.”  
  
“It could have been you, you know. I know you were young, but I would have waited years for you Margie.” Robb sighs, running his hair through his auburn curls that were fighting against the hair gel he had used to slick them back.  
  
“Who says it can’t still be me?” She cocks an eyebrow with the tilt of her head, grin replacing her smirk.  
  
“I’m getting married in 45 minutes. To someone else.”  
  
“But are you in love with her? And don’t try lying me, Robb Stark.”  
  
“Of course I love her.” He says, albeit a bit defensively and a tad too quickly.  
  
“That’s not what I asked love. I think you’ve just answered that question for yourself.“ Margaery says as she walks back towards the door. Opening the door, she stops just before walking out of his life again, and turns around to him. “ If you change your mind, you know, about it being me, I’ll be waiting in a car outside the church until 6:05.”   
  


* * *

  
  
It was a split second decision, really, when it came down to it. The band had started the Wedding March, and the doors to sanctuary had been opened for Jeyne and her father to make their way down the aisle. But his eyes were not on his bride, but instead on the black Camry parked in front of the church, and the blonde sitting in the drivers seat.   
  
Turning to Jon, his best friend and future brother in law gives him a nod, holding his hand out to for a shake, which Robb quickly turns into a hug and a thank you whispered in his ear. Turning back to the stunned room, he murmurs a sorry to his parents, and rushes down the aisle to Jeyne.   
  
“I’m sorry. But I can’t.”  
  
Robb runs out of the church as Margaery is starting the car, opening the passengers side door and sliding into the cool leather exterior. 

“It’s you. It’s always been you Margie. I love you, I’m in love with you. Goddamit, I’ve been in love with you since you were 16 and sneaking out with Sansa to come to my college parties.”  
  
Margie simply smiles, leaning over the center console before wrapping her fingers around the nape of his neck, playing with the hair there like she used to all those years ago. He leans in, resting his forehead against hers and breathing in the scent of her, like roses and peaches and long summer nights, before pressing his lips to her’s for the first time in 6 long, long years. It tasted like coming home, like sunshine and laughter, like the kind of love he had been missing all those years.   
  
“I love you too, Robb. I always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little nervous about this one when I said I would be willing to write a Robbaery prompt, because while I've read a lot of Robbaery, and I've imagined a lot of Robbaery scenarios, I've never written them as a couple. So this was new and exciting for me to try out!


End file.
